batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdamDeanHall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Batman (1989 Film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 20:33, October 23, 2010 Batman DC Comics: Rebirth Pages Hi AdamDeanHall I'm Rod12 one of the Head Admins of the site here I noticed you created a page for Batman (Volume 3) unfortunately I had to delete the page on the site not because the page was bad or anything like that. I deleted it because for the moment we're not going to create any pages for the new DC Comics: Rebirth Batman Comic Book Series that are coming out. The main reason we're doing this is because we want make sure all the New 52 Batman Comic Book Series are fully completed with all the right information like issue synopsis/summary and character listing for example before any work on the DC Comics: Rebirth Batman Comic Book Series are officially started. So in the end the new DC Comics: Rebirth Batman Comic Book Series like Batman (Volume 3) will eventually officially be added to the site but just not at the present time since we first have to finish all the old New 52 Batman Comic Book Series first before we get started on anything new from DC Comics. If you have any question please just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Batman (Volume 3) Hi AdamDeanHall I'm sorry I'm not going to bring Batman (Volume 3) back to the site just yet there is still old New 52 DC Comics Comic Book Series stuff still coming out and their is still old New 52 DC Comics Comic Book Series stuff on the site here that needs to fully updated and overall completed. Until we get get that stuff fully update I'm not going to add any of the DC Comic Rebirth stuff to the site her if you are interested in helping out updating the old New 52 DC Comics Comic Book Series stuff on the site just let me know and we'll work together on fully updating the comic book series pages. From Rod12 Batman (Volume 3) DC Rebirth Hi AdamDeanHall the Batman (Volume 3) along with it's Gallery Page Batman (Volume 3)/Gallery have been created on the site along with it's respective category pages as well. The pages our exactly setup the same way they are on Batman (Volume 2) so you can just use that as a reference on how the pages should look like on the site and just overall be setup/created on the site. So everything is all set and ready to go if you want to start adding the Comic Book Issue Covers and Variant Covers along with the Teaser Versions of those covers onto the site. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Question Hi AdamDeanHall I was wondering if I could talk to you about an offer about taking over an old Wiki Site of mine and becoming the new head admin of the site. See me and my Friend User:Doomlurker were the Head Admin's of a Hawkman Wiki Site we created several years ago and recently we decided to officially close down the site for a variety of reasons. As of right now I'm currently searching for editor to become the new head admin of the site and change the site into something brand new. If your interested in this offer just let me know if not that's alright too I just thought I'd make you this offer since your such a good editor. I put a link to the Hawkman Wiki Site below for you to check out if you want to take a look at what Wiki Site I'm offering you. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Oh well talk to you later. Hawkman Wiki Site *http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12 Detective Comics (Volume 1) Before Batman Hi AdamDeanHall when it comes to Detective Comics (Volume 1) and all the first 26 Issue of the series before the first official appearance of Batman. I have to say I would prefer you add and create those issues onto the existing Detective Comics (Volume 1) page. The main reason is simply I honestly believe all Detective Comics (Volume 1) should be on the same page even if some of the issue of the entire run don't have Batman as the main lead in the issue or the story arc. Plus such big runs on Detective Comics (Volume 1) like Greg Rucka's Batwoman (Kate Kane) Run and Scott Snyder's 2nd Story Arc focusing on James Gordon and the return of his son James Gordon, Jr. all those took place is Detective Comics (Volume 1). So in the end it's alright if the 1st 26 Issue of Detective Comics (Volume 1) Pre Batman appear on the Detective Comics (Volume 1) main page even though they don't focus on Batman. Don't get me wrong I get your reasoning but I rather all Issues for Detective Comics (Volume 1) are simply on one single page. Oh well talk to you later and by the way I just want to say you have done an absolutely awesome job on my Wiki Site for The Flash with all your work with The Flash Volumes Pages thank you for all your great work. From Rod12